Kid Icarus Acsension: War Wounds and Shared Pasts
by lightningflash51
Summary: A sudden disturbance in the universe brings an unlikely cast of characters to the KI universe. while some find it easy others find it unnatural as more questions than ever pop up, but when people get hurt will our heroes pull it together to save the world as we know it. Rated k for minor cursing and some violent fights and no pairings yet only sibling like relaionships


**Intro Part ****I**

**ME: Hello there readers I'm back and ready for a fresh-ish start oh and quick disclaimer I own nothing when it comes to this fanfic with the exception of characters and a few plot elements, all info you see should be found on their respected wikis and credit belongs to the owner, oh and say hello Featherstone, he's my new cohost.**

**Featherstone…**

**ME: um Featherstone hello are you th…**

**Featherstone: HELLO!**

**ME: *screams like little girl and runs into next room***

**Featherstone: ah the old jump scare trick never fails and considering she's gone I'll take over for a while. So this crossover is somewhat of a rerun as they say of her old story only this one has new characters and all that stuff um yeah I'm not good at commentary and things so I'll just give out that character list shall I.  
-**

Characters from KI

Pit, as usual

Dark Pit

Palutena, as a helper

Viridi, like Palutena just a helper

Phosphora

Arlon, hey credit is due where credit is due  
-

Characters from Skull Girls

Peacock

Valentine

Double

Siena "Squigly" Continello

Bloody Marie

Painwheel  
-

**Featherstone: yep this is her list with a quick note these characters are brought mainly because they are important and or go through changes and…**

**ME:*re-enters room* Featherstone why in Shasta did you do that, anyways I will handle things from here okay**

**Featherstone: fine**

**ME: anyways I'll cut to the chase simply because I'm not all that good with these intro things I will not update all that often simply because it's really hard for me to sit down and use my pen as they say. Second of all there will be pairings in this fanfic but most of them are more implied rather than real and some characters as Featherstone said will have some changes to fit my style of the story. I should say right now romance is not my best thing in writing believe it or not but I'll try to do what I can. And there are sibling relationships with many characters as the story goes on and some chapters from the game, Kid Icarus to be exact, will be slightly changed up to fit in the otherwise awkward cast/crew of the Skullgirls.**

**Featherstone: how much longer I'm hungry and my friend is…**

**ME: almost just an OC list and maybe a character bio to keep things interesting and then the prologue told from the POVs of each of the Skullgirl characters in the next chapter for the prologue.**

**Featherstone: alright so OC time I'll just post the list in 3…2…1**

OC List:

Cyprus-my original OC finally gets screen time

Cazuya- not from Tekken this strange kid is unique in his family and among all others

Ethan-a simpleton dragged through dimensions by the most unlikely trio ever he is an oddball but an opponent you don't want to mess with

Symphonia the Cold-a mysterious figure and deceitful lady she cares little for others and is a powerful witch who has no qualms with killing innocent people

Caselia-an ethereal demigod who specializes in fire, death, and is a part-time key-blade wielder

Emitt-a lone and runty screaming death, see How To Train Your Dragon wiki for more details, he has a fondness for apples and is very small for his kind even in Angle Land standards

Catherine "Caitlyn" Agatha Cromwell- a member of a family that met a somewhat similar fate to the Medici-Continello incident

Lilith-a mysterious figure who always seems to show up in the most unimaginable places

**Now for a bio and who shall it be…aw just kidding with you it's Peacock from Skullgirls because I mean come on this should turn into an only KI fanfic and Peacock is awesome anyways so here's the bio**

Peacock

Age: biologically 13, chronologically 13

Appearance: the same as in game with normal colors and everything

Personality: Peacock's personality and most of her fighting style is tied with the cartoons that she loves. Despite this, she still retains a certain sense of morality and has a notable bond with Dr. Avian and Marie. She has the tendency to over shoot when it comes to certain things in conversations and can be somewhat of a smart-aleck sometimes unintentionally offends others. She can be cranky at times and prefers not to talk to other people, but she would never go far as to hurt them if they didn't bother her.

Abilities/Fighting style: do to the fact that she has two synthetic parasites Peacock is a force to be reckoned with and a rather annoying opponent. Her physics bending arsenal isn't anything sacred but those who underestimate her are asking to be painted red in their own blood. Her parasites are as follows the Argus system and the Avery unit. The Argus system lets Peacock see everything in a 360 degree radius and has a devastating attack which gives Peacock her namesake. The Avery unit allows her to pull virtually any weapon out of nowhere and use it to her advantage, on top of that she uses the Avery unit to lead a gang of cartoon like cronies which have the same appetite for "mischief" as their boss.

**ME: well that's it next chapter may be long but it is the only chapter that will be soley character POVs.**


End file.
